


1st Kinktober - Sleepy sex

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Not remembering said wet dreams after waking up, Papyrus is a light sleeper, Papyrus likes to help Sans out, Sleepy Sex, bad sex puns, surprise boner, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Sans has a wet dream and pops a boner. Papyrus wakes up because he keeps shifting uncomfortably. It ends in sex. How surprising.





	1st Kinktober - Sleepy sex

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Sans blinked open his eye sockets and yawned, looking at his lover's completely relaxed form with half-lidded eye sockets. The other still seemed to sleep soundly as far as he could tell. His face was relaxed and his teeth curled upwards in a genuine smile. He was so lucky to have Papyrus. He was always there for him in any time of need. Sans didn't know what he would do without the other. He smiled softly and was about to go back to sleep when he felt his already formed cock rub against his lover's bare pelvis. Sans let out a low hiss, closing his eye sockets in bliss.

Why was his member formed? He couldn't recall any kind of lewd dream or anything that could have led to this predicament. Papyrus shifted slightly and opened his eye sockets halfway to look at him sleepily. He had always been a light sleeper which was extremely convenient with Sans' night terrors.

"Sans..?" Papyrus mumbled his question, half-lidded eye sockets focusing tiredly on the smaller skeleton. Sans tried to contain it but he let out a soft moan when his lover's movement rubbed against his member. The taller raised a brow bone as he caught the other's lustful gaze, too tired to identify it as one. Sans found that Papyrus looked incredible, looking all sleepy and drowsy.

"sorry to wake you, paps but i have a pretty _pressing_ problem." Sans explained, pressing his rock-hard member against Paps' femur bone. The taller looked down to see what had poked him and promptly flushed a bit, though he was still too tired to be really embarrassed but he definitely knew where this was going.

"can you help me out a bit, please paps..." Sans murmured, trying to sound seducing but he just sounded sleepy and a bit annoyed that he had been woken by his arousal. Papyrus nodded drowsily, always eager to help his lover with anything and pulled him in for a kiss. Sans quickly responded to the kiss and pressed his tongue lazily against his lover's teeth, letting out a pleased hum when the other opened up, greeting him with his own tongue. He rolled on top of Papyrus and propped himself up on his arms, pinning the taller to the mattress, trapping his skull in between his hands. Sans ground against the other gently, dragging their naked pelvises against each other. The shorter skeleton let out a soft moan as his blue length rubbed against his lover's bones. The friction felt incredible and the sparks of pleasure only urged them to do more, to go further. Sans let his hands roam over the expanse of his lover's ribcage, rubbing all the spots he knew the other loved.  He slid down a bit and licked Papyrus' over-sensitive neck, tugging at the sensitive floating bones he found further down gently. The taller let out a loud moan at which Sans dug his fangs into the vulnerable bone structure, drawing a scream from his lover. He let go of the other's ribs and scraped his phalanges along his spine and ground their pelvises together, adding pleasure to the pain which made Papyrus mind haze over with the incredible feeling. They both groaned at the sparks of magic they exchanged and soon Papyrus was able to convince his magic to form a dripping wet ecto-vagina. Sans hummed in appreciation when he felt his dick slide against magic flesh. He looked down and guided his member to the orange opening and wasted no time pressing in slowly, skipping any kind of preparation completely, making it appearant that he just wanted to go to sleep again. Papyrus panted, letting out a loud moan as he was opened by his lover's incredible girth, tears forming in his eye sockets from the pleasured pain.

"Sa-AHHHHH-NSSSS~!!!" Papyrus shouted as he felt Sans start to thrust in slow and deep in a steady rythm, never stopping to caress the other's body. The small skeleton was growling lowly, being completely silent otherwise. He could feel his orgasm approach slowly and sped up a bit, leaning down a bit to nibble on Papyrus' neck gently. The taller skeleton moaned loudly and before long Sans felt the wet heat around him convulse, squeezing his still moving cock as Papyrus came with a scream of his name. Sans followed soon after, moaning his lover's name. He spurted his load into the taller skeleton, filing him up to the point where some come was already dribbling out. He pulled out with a wet pop, smirking when Papyrus whimpered. Sans promptly collapsed next to his lover and pulled the taller skeleton close, nuzzling his ribcage. He smiled when his lover wrapped his arms around him tightly, humming sleepily.

"ah~ thanks for that, babe. now we can sleep for a bi-" Sans started but was rudely interrupted by a loud beeping sound. It took a moment for him to realise that it was their alarm.

"are you fucking kidding me?!" Sans groaned, grabbing the alarm with his blue magic and slammed it against the wall. There was a satisfying crack and the device was silent.

"Sanss...." Papyrus whined, staring at the hunk of junk that was once his alarm clock.

"Well... At least we can go clean ourselves up now." Papyrus stated, trying to sound enthusiastic but failing. Sans only snuggled him closer, intending to just sleep the entire day. The taller huffed. He had to get the other out of bed somehow. He already dreaded what he was about to say, his pelvis aching already.

"How does a shower sound?" Papyrus suggested. Sans was awake instantly, dragging the taller skeleton to the bathroom. Nothing quite beats a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments). 
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
